The Distance Between
by NebulaWrites
Summary: "Mitsuki, is something wrong?" the Uchiha demanded instantly and their teammate rose an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly. "It's nothing medical, I should know. I checked myself, had Orochimaru check and even Karin checked. There's nothing wrong with my heart, yet it still aches. It hasn't done this since before I left for here."


_Drabble number five! I do include the 'Boruto' series as part of the 'Naruto' series. So yeaaaaah._

* * *

Listening to his parents and sister downstairs chattering happily was only background noise compared to Boruto's thoughts. Hand idly rubbing his chest above his heart, the Hokage's son notes the deep uncomfortable feeling in his chest. The feeling wasn't constant, sometimes it was completely gone or others it literally hurt him too much to get out of bed. No one but he and Shikadai knew about this, but the Nara was nagging him every day to tell at least his mother.

Two quiet knocks come from his door and Boruto looks over, one eyebrow rising before he got up to open it. As if she'd known his thoughts, there stood his mother and the overall concern in her eyes startled the boy. "Mom, what's wrong?" he managed to say around the tightness in his throat and he stepped aside as Hinata stepped into his room. "I should be asking you that, I've seen you holding your heart a lot. Did something happen?" asks his mother and the blond forces himself to look away from her, reluctant to add more worries to her plate.

"Oh- uh… I dunno, the other day it just started happening. Sometimes it's not there at all, others it's there all the time. I don't think it's anything serious, so I'll be fine."

Oh holy shit never had he been at the hospital so quickly, blinking in astonishment as Sakura bursts into the room. "I heard you brought Boruto in because of chest pains and I rushed here as fast as I could!" the pinkette panted as she closed the gap between Boruto and herself, her chakra already glowing around her hand in preparation to try and analyze what was wrong with him. Knowing better than to try and convince the woman otherwise, the blue-eyed boy sat obediently still as she examined him.

After a moment, she turned to his mother and requested they go outside the room for a second. Actually scared that it was something serious, Boruto watched the door close with huge eyes and twitches uncomfortably as he waits for them to return. Was something that wrong going on? Should he have told his parents sooner?

The second the door slid open again, it was to see the two women smiling largely and a new type of fear flooded him. "Nothing's wrong with you, Boruto, you're perfectly healthy! Congratulations on finding your soulmate!" Sakura beams and it took a minute for the words to fully settle in. " _ **What?!**_ "

The next day, Boruto is so caught up in his wonders on _who_ his soulmate was that he gets into trouble at least ten times for spacing out. "Boruto, are you alright?" Denki asked in a worried tone as Iwabe shoots the blond a worried look, even Shikadai and Sarada were looking at him in obvious anxiety. "I'm _fine_." He says pointedly, knowing full well it wasn't any of them that were his soulmate because he'd known them longer than when the discomfort had started. In fact it hadn't started until the day he'd met Mitsuki…

Looking over at the pale child, Mitsuki was sitting adamantly at Boruto's side like always when class was going on. Catching the blue-eyed stare, he tilts his head and blinks his wide eyes at the other boy. "Is something the matter?" asked the odd child placidly and Boruto crossed his arms over his chest fitfully as he shook his head. "Nothing, it doesn't matter!"

Boruto – now in his late teens and finally Jounin rank – sighed dully as he pressed a fist against his heart, wishing the forgotten ache to _go away_. He still didn't know who his soulmate was but the pain had faded ever since he'd been made a genin and Team Konohamaru had been made. Sarada, Shikadai, Inojin, Denki, Iwabe, Cho Cho, Metal. All of them had found their soulmates and were happy living in total bliss with their loved ones. Even Himawari had found her soulmate by now!

Yet here lay Boruto as he venomously wonders why he was the last one to find his soulmate. He didn't know if Mitsuki had, but then again Mitsuki has left the Leaf village on a mission that could take months to help establish a few things in the Sound village. His home village. Where his parent was – the betting pool is still up about if Orochimaru was the father or the mother – and most likely the pale Jounin's soulmate as well.

A wary sigh leaves his mouth and he flings upwards into a sitting position just in time for a knock to sound at his apartment door. "Coming!" the blond called as he swung his feet off his bed to carry him to the door. "Idiot! I've been calling for hours!" snapped the lively Uchiha standing on his step, her arms crossed and hips cocked in annoyance. Boruto blinked once before chuckling weakly, dragging his broken phone off the table next to the door to show it to his teammate. "I broke it last mission."

Growling in her throat, Sarada grabs his arm and drags him straight from his apartment. "Mitsuki is on a video call with Lord Seventh and Konohamaru-sensei! This is our chance to see how he's been!" is the only explanation she gave as to why she was dragging him barefoot through the snow-covered paths. As soon as they're in the Hokage's office is the only time she releases his arm before darting forward to get closer to the screen.

"Sarada. Boruto. It's good to see you two are doing well." Mitsuki said warmly, his hand pressed against his chest as though he were in pain, even a glint of it shone in his eyes. "Mitsuki, is something wrong?" the Uchiha demanded instantly and their teammate rose an eyebrow before shaking his head slowly. "It's nothing medical, I should know. I checked myself, had Orochimaru check and even Karin checked. There's nothing wrong with my heart, yet it still aches. It hasn't done this since before I left for here."

Boruto, having busied himself with trying to rub feeling back into his feet, looks up in surprise as his friend lists the same symptoms he was having. Wait-. Thinking for a long moment before pushing his way to the front to slam his hands on the console. "How long have the pains been happening?" he borderline shouted, startling everyone including Mitsuki. "Well, ever since the day we met." The snake-like Jounin confessed slowly, tilting his head curiously. "Why?"

Sarada squawked incredulously, slamming a hand to her forehead. "You two never _realized_?!"

Slipping in much like a snake, Orochimaru peered at them for a moment before turning to his child. "If Boruto is having the same symptoms as you, my beloved child, and at the same time as well it only means you two are soulmates." He says smoothly before flitting away again, seemingly to go answer the calls of his name. "Coming, Kakashi, just a moment." Even Mitsuki, who gives a distasteful look upon his parents' shenanigans, doesn't even bat an eye as the Sannin leaves but merely stares at Boruto with large eyes.

The Uchiha sighed dramatically before casting a look at Konohamaru. "You lost the bet, sensei, pay up." With a flourish of her hand, she waits as their sensei grumbles and fishes out his wallet. "You two had a bet?!" Boruto demanded with a dubious blink and Sarada nodded as she counted the money before turning to Naruto. "Lord Seventh, requesting permission for Boruto and I to go to the Sound and join in Mitsuki's mission."

The older blond didn't even get a chance to respond as Boruto turns back to the screen, insists he's on his way as soon as he gets shoes and leaves before anyone can object. The blue-eyed Jounin forced his way through the gathering crowd in the streets and slips into his winter shoes the second the door is open before grabbing his coat; sliding it on as he locked his door with keys in hand. By time he's making his way to the gate, Sarada is standing patiently there before falling into his pace with long practiced ease.

"You wouldn't know, but he agreed to the mission." She said blandly before yelping as a large hand slammed a coat onto her head. "You're not going anywhere without me." Cho Cho states huffily as she dashes at her girlfriend's side, bag of food in her hand as always while watching the Uchiha put on the coat with a dull glare. "Did you at least get permission to come along?" the Akimichi stuffs a chip into her mouth and shakes her head merrily mumbling something as she eats.

Boruto groaned and picked up his pace, shouting back at them in aggravation. "You're slowing me down! Catch up with me when you stop having your little lovers' quarrel!" with that he shunshins out and made a noise of shock as someone crashes into him the second he reaches his destination. Mitsuki cries out in alarm as they fall from the tree and land in the thick layer of snow on the forest ground. The blond stared down into wide pale golden eyes before making a noise of irritation as a wary looking Kakashi plucks him off the other.

"Orochimaru told me to keep Mitsuki from getting a cold so if you don't mind finishing this at the village, that would be great, Boruto." The Sixth Hokage sighed before helping Mitsuki up then proceeding to shunshin them to the Sound village. Placing Boruto down and letting go of Mitsuki's arm, the silver haired man shooed them off before merrily looping his arms around a startled Orochimaru to escort him along. Stammering nonsensically, Mitsuki saves the not quite conversation with a lustrous smile like always. "Boruto, I hope you've been- mmphf!"

Boruto gathers his thoughts quickly and cuts the other off with a rough kiss, pulling back to find Mitsuki speechless for once. Face bright red, the pale Jounin gaped at the blond before reaching out and going in for another kiss, which the Hokage's son happily returned. Everyone could admit, there was tension between the two of them since the beginning of their teen years. So to the two Jounin, being soulmates was certainly helping a lot of things and Boruto kind of wished he'd realized sooner, but late was better than never.

And now that they knew, neither of them would have to deal with that ache for more than a day. For that, he was sure they were both glad.

* * *

 _Minor pairings of Cho Cho/Sarada and Kakashi/Orochimaru!_


End file.
